Wataru in a fix: Where are you!
by PicturePrincess
Summary: After dieing in a car crash, Destiny is transported to heaven where God makes her a warrior angel. Stuck in the 20th century, Destiny must defeat all evil as well as finding new love. Fights, Fun and a bit of shouting but over all fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my Doki Doki~ fans! This is a totally different story than before! I wanted to do this for a long time now so I am now going to do it! Doki Doki~ on! I know what you'll be thinking: what about Wataru! He's Destiny's! But in this story, let's just forget about Wataru, ok? He will not physicall be in the story so he is not in it! Only Nagi and Hayate! Let's just say, Wataru went on a very, very,very VERY long trip to Atlanta …**

"Mmmm… where am I?" Destiny (yes, the same destiny that is my own fanmade one! All rights for the story go to me but nothing belongs to me accept Destiny-chan) asked aloud, looking around the white mist. Had she died or something? Or was she just dreaming. She pinched herself to make sure. Yep, it hurt so she was dead. Destiny walked around the clouds and saw a large gate.

"So this is heaven?" She questioned herself but was answered by a soft, but loud voice.

"Yes you are my child, you died in a car accident. I am sorry,"

Destiny froze. So she HAD died! So she could no longer see anyone? Hayate-nii, Nagi, Wataru! They were all alive and far out of her reach. She was dead and there was nothing she could do about it.

"But your time is not up, for you see, my child, you are a warrior angel," the voice was so soothing that Destiny didn't even need to cry anymore.

"Are you God?" She asked, looking up towards the sky.

"Yes, but to more important matters, we need to talk in the garden of Eden," The mighty Lord said. The gate, that Destiny had seen before, was now gleaming with a faint yellow light, as if telling Destiny to come towards it. Destiny walked to the gate and pushed it open and smiled a she saw other angels flying, talking and eating fruit. It wasn't like earth, it was far better. The simple hello and simple goodbye's were even better than that of earth's. Everything felt warm after each angel said hello. When she reached a tall building, she stopped as God spoke to her again.

"You will not be needed here,"

"Dear Lord, what do you mean?"

"As I have said before, you are a Warrior angel, you work on earth,"

"But what do you mean 'warrior angel'?"

The Lord paused before answering her question.

"By 'Warrior Angel' I mean that you will be sent to earth to vanquish all evil,"

"By 'evil', you mean demons?"

"Some, but not all. I mean the 'Illuminati',"

"Who are the 'Illuminati'?" Destiny asked, sitting on the soft grass beneath her.

"The 'Illuminati' are a gang of theives that are on the earth that are trying to wipe out all those that are righteous. It is as if they are trying to do the Devil's doing, causing disruption on earth. Many of my angel's have tried but failed but seeing you, I think you had enough holy power to destroy them," he said, his voice still loud and clear. Destiny listened, trying to take all this in. So she was an angel warrior? This wasn't going to be easy but it was the least thing she could do for her Lord.

"I shall do it,"

"Then your mission starts…" the good Lord ppausd briefly before saying:

"Now,"

Destiny could feel her whole body going light and her stomach going light as if butterfly's were in it. She looked below her to see that the cloud she was standing on was now eating itself, making a hole for Destiny's body to slip through. She screamed as she fell down an incredible height, her body tossing and turning in mid air. Destiny bunched up her skirts so that her pants were not showing, even though no one could see them. She only slowed down when a beam of light, only a fist full, came down and talked to her in a high pitched voice.

"Dear angel, dear angel, I am your guardian, Misty! I will become a pendant that shall forever hang on your neck. Call me when in doubt or troubke, dear angel," the voice said before turning into a beautiful necklace that was instantly transported to her neck. It was a beautiful golden and the charm was in the shape of a Cat. On the tail of the golden cat, was a bow and on the knot of the bow was a blue gem.

The ground was becoming closer and Destiny's speed was accelerating. (How the heck am I supposed to slow down?) She questioned, looking around for some imaginary parachute. Then she had an idea: Destiny let go of her bunched up skirts and let them flare out to become a dome. The speed then halted to a stop as she gently floated to the ground. Destiny placed her right foot out and placed it on the solid ground. But as soon as both her feet were on the ground, she fell to her knees, missing the solid ground. But she stopped as she noticed people were staring at her.

"Woah! She fell from the sky? Is she an angel?"

"She probably is, look how beautiful she is!"

"Why is she wearing such strange clothes? She doesn't look English," and that's true, well to them. Destiny was African BUT born in Japan. And you could tell that she was the odd one out because she was from the 21st century. But she was in the 20th century. Destiny, completely freaked out, ran behind an alleyway where she tried to contact God.

"Dear Lord, why am I here? This is the 20th century, this is not my time!"

"But this is were they began, please do your job," he replied and then didn't talk to her anymore. Destiny sighed as she crouched down and tried to think for a moment before she was bombarded with more questions. Just then, a gang of Old men came up to her, drunk and tired but wanted a little *fun*

"My, my, what a delicious piece we have here!" One of the men said drunkly, touching Destiny on the cheek.

"Piss off old maggot," she replied bluntly, grabbing the hand and squeezing it hard until breaking point. As I have said countless times before, Destiny has superhuman strength so her crushing the mans hand was as if crushing paper: it was that easy.

The man cried out in pain as he held his injured hand. Destiny on the other hand was still looking at the old man, still in a crouch position.

"Bitch, get her!" They cried and all went for Destiny. Destiny sighed. (Time to fight again) she said to herself as she waited for the men to get close enough before she picked one of them up and threw him on the ground, his back cracking in the process. She then stood on his head while she did a flying kick at the other mans chest, making him topple over.

"Perverted old men, go to hell!" She shouted while giving the two-now-on-the-floor men equally painful kicks to the sides. When she was done, she completely freaked out when a hand came from behind and held a gun to her head. (Damn, I must have miss counted) she sighed, looking up at the man.

"Now say your prayers!" The drunkard shouted, noticing that Destiny didn't do anything but stare.

"What's the point when I'm not the one going to die, well for a second time that is," she replied coolly, shrugging her shoulders. Just when she was about to knock the gun out of the old man's hands when he coward backwards, his face in utter shock and horror. He dropped the gun and ran back into the wall. Then, his finger started pointin behind Destiny.

"What the-" Destiny started but then stopped as she gasped. Right there behind her, was a butler.

But it wasn't a normal butler, oh no.

It was a black butler. His ruby red eyes darted between the two figures in front of him before he grabbed the man's throat, making him choak.

"Please, dear sir, leave this young lady alone," he said in a soft voice but it was stern and scary all the same. The old man ran away, swearing as he did so. The black butler smiled at her with pleasant eyes.

"My dear lady, my master is waiting for you," he said and Destiny looked behind her to see a boy, maybe 13, was standing behind her with his tall hat and cloak. Destiny sniggered.

"What a funny hat!" She said aloud as she covered her mouth. The boy blushed, then smiled as he held out a hand.

"I require your assistance," he said, all posh amd everything.

"R-right," Destiny said, taking the gesture and getting up, her casual skirt now stained with mud. They walked into a carriage and sat as they waited for their departure. The carriage began to rock as the butler from before made the horses run. They began to go slow before picking up the pace as they sped across the cobble streets. The trip in the actual carriage was quite until the boy said something.

"Such incredible strength," he said, looking at her with one eye.

"I'm sorry but may I ask," he said, taking hold of Destiny's hands, rubbing them.

"They are so soft, yet they can throw a man across a road! Are you by chance and angel?" He asked, still rubbing her hands with his gloved ones.

"If I tell you, I might have to kill you," she replied, letting the young boy continue to massage her hands. The boy laughed though as he let go of her hands.

"Its fine, I just wanted to ask," he said, looking at her with his good eye.

"May I now ask," she asked, grabbing hold of the boy's face and taking a closer look at the eye patch.

"Why you have that eye patch, or is that too much a personal question?" She asked, letting go of his cheeks. The boy flushed as he looked out the carriage window.

"It is none of your concern," he replied, still flushed. As the carriage skidded to a halt, the butler from before opened the door and smiled at them both.

"Master, we have arrived,"

The place was a very large manor, maybe even bigger than Nagi's. It was tall, loud and proud: as if begin passerby's to look and ponder at how big it was. Destiny was so over whelmed by the place that she couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Good, My lady, please follow me," said the boy said, stepping out of the carriage. Destiny followed behind the boy but then wrinkled her nose in disgust. What the heck was that awful smell? It stunk like something un clean. Destiny turned to where the stench was coming from and gasped. It was the butler. Well someone forgot to take a shower this morning, eh? Destiny tried to walk faster to get away from the damn smell but failed, seeing as the butler was always with his master.

* * *

At the boy's study.

* * *

"You what?" Destiny asked again.

"I would like you to become one of my maids," he said again, diners intertwined with each other, his head resting on them.

"Do I get pay?"

"Of course! Who do you think I am?"

(Some rich kid who thinks he's the most important one in the world) Destiny said to herself but then decided she wouldn't be rude.

"And I'll get a place to sleep and something to eat and-"

"Yes, yes and YES! You'll get all that and more, just say yes already," the boy said impatiently.

"You're still a kid, even with all this money," Destiny mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said sharply, getting up from the chair she had been sitting on.

"I'll do the job," she said finally before walking out the room. She pushed herself on the door and breathed in great amounts of air. What kind of smell was that? She asked herself, sucking in gallons of oxygen. Is he wearing cologne or something? He obviously put too much on, seeing as he stinks so bad. Destiny closed her eyes briefly before she opened then then yelped as she notices another boy with big green eyes standing in front of her, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi, my names Finnian!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, my name's Finnian!"

"Um…hi Finnian, my name's Destiny," She said at the boy, her voice edged with slight annoyance. What was this boy's aim? Why be so friendly to a foreigner? Destiny had a lot of questions that she knew she shouldn't ask.

"Do you know where the kitchen is?" She asked him, smiling. Finnian blushed. (She has a nice smile) he said to himself before giving his brain a mental slap. (What the heck?! You've only just met her!) He said to himself while stating at Destiny. Destiny, completely oblivious to what was going on in his head, noticed a piece if string attached to is neck. Moving in closer, she brought her hand towards his neck and brushed against the rough string. Finnian blushed at this new form of assault.

"W-what do you t-think you're doing?" He stuttered, taking Destiny's hands away from his neck.

"I'm sorry! I was jet wondering what that thing is around your neck, wait, it it a hat?" She pondered, walking behind him and laughing as she saw that it was, in fact, a straw hat.

"Yes, I just have it, does it bother you?" He questioned, just about to untie the hat fro his neck when Destiny placed her soft hands on his, making him blush.

"Nope, I think it looks wonderful," she replied, smiling again. Finnian couldn't help but smile as well. (Is she an angel? Because most girls do not have that kind of angelic smile) he said to himself, holding onto her hand. Destiny smiled as she let him hold onto her hand as he directed her to the kitchen.

(He's strong, almost surpassing my own) she said to herself, almost toppling over as he began to run faster, in towards a large kitchen. Almost instantly, a girl with large, circular glasses came in, smiling a geeky grin. She held out her hand towards Destiny in a sign of friendship and Destiny took it gracefully.

"Hello, my name is Mai-rin," she said and almost on cue, another man, much older, came in, a cigarette upon his lips.

"And my name's Baldroy; pleased to meet ya beautiful," he said, holding out a hand which Destiny also took gracefully. Destiny knew that she was going to stay here for a while so she might as well have gotten along with everyone. The clock began to chime and then it was lunch.

"Looks like we have to prepare lunch," Destiny said, getting up from the chair she was sitting on. But the others seemed to be glued to their chairs, as if not hearing a word she was saying. Destiny frowned at her fellow servants.

"Aren't you going to help?" She questioned.

"Um…Sebastian doesn't let us help when it comes to kitchen duty," Finnian answered.

"Or anything else," Baldroy added, crossing his arms over his chest. Destiny's frown widened. So this Sebastian won't let them help? He'd rather do it himself huh? She pondered for a moment before saying something that brought a shiver to their spines.

"Wouldn't you like to change that?" She questioned, raising a single eye brow.

"Yes but-"

"Yes but what? If you never try, you will not succeed. Now Baldroy, help me with the sack of potatoes!" Destiny ordered, carrying a small bag. Baldroy smirked. (That lass can't carry a piece of paper! I'll show her my strength!) Baldroy said to himself as he lifted up a heavy sack. Even though it was just one, he struggled but grinned at Destiny when she clapped for him.

"Let me try!" She begged, picking up 4 heavy sacks with one arm. The cigarette from Baldroy's mouth dropped. (What strength she has! Maybe even surpassing Finny's!) He said to himself as he watched the Ethiopian girl walk into the kitchen and lay down the spuds. Baldroy did the same as he watched her cut it open and take a hand full before dropping them in the sink.

"Mei-rin, please wash these and peel them," she said and Mei-rin did what was asked of her, washing each potatoes thoroughly. Then, she turned to Finny who blushed as she grinned to him.

"And could you help me get the tomatoes?" She half questioned half asked. Finny allowed himself to be ordered by her until they got to the vegetable garden. Destiny noticed Finnan's blushing face and held a gentle hand towards his forehead, caressing it with her palm.

"You're face is quite hot Finnian, are you ill?" She asked, looking a bit worried for the boy. Finnian couldn't answer, seeing as his face burned another deep shade of crimson. Why was that every touch she made, made him feel this way? Finny didn't know the answer but he guessed he would find out soon enough. Finnian gently took Destiny's hand away from his head and smiled at her, making her feel hot in the face.

(Ok, we all know black people cannot blush but for Destiny's sake, we need to show her emotions! So in this story, black people can blush…)

"I-It's nothing really," he said, picking up a basket and pulling some tomatoes off their vines. Just as he was about to put another tomato in the basket, it squished into a red plump, spilling all over his gloves. Finny's eyes flashed 'mistake' as he squeezed his red hands together. He closed his eyes in anger as he realised his compressed hands to look at red coloured juice. Destiny was watching this and gasped as he said:

"Screw you,"

Destiny dropped her basket and ran to his side patting his shoulder. Why was he stressing over a squished tomato? It wasn't out of the ordinary. She tried to comfort him bit only got a shove. What was up with him? Why the sudden change of character?

"I-It's only a tomato, they do tend to get squashed," she told him, still not giving up.

"That may be right but why is it always me? I am always the one to break something! I can never touch anything without breaking or smashing it, its not human!" He shouted, pulling at his blonde hair. Destiny also had that trouble. She could never touch anything without breaking it but she soon learned how to control her strength. Destiny sighed as she hugged the boy.

"Its alright Finny, can I call you that?" She asked. He nodded with a faint blush on his face.

"Well, I don't see what wrong with your strength," she continued, holding him by the shoulders at arms length. Finnian didn't know what to say at first, all he could do was look at her.

"B-but, I can't even touch anyone with hurting them,"

"But you touched me several times before and you haven't hurt me!" She reassured him but he couldn't let it slide.

"I'm dangerous, please Miss," he said, getting up and walking away from the vegetable garden.

"Stay away from me,"


	3. Chapter 3

As they prepared the food, Destiny and Finny didn't talk to each other at all. Several times Finny had broken plates and suggested that he should leave but Destiny told him he shouldn't. Finny couldn't help but admire Destiny's ambition but he also grew to dislike it. She was persistent to make amends with him when he had warned her that he was dangerous. If only he knew of his past, then she would… no, if he told her, she would never want to talk to him again. Just as Destiny was about to put the last sliced potato on the pie, Sebastian, the black butler, came in. He looked breathless and tired, as if he had just ran a marathon. Looking at Destiny with shocked eyes, he took the potato slice away from her.

"What the hell? I was only-"

"What did I tell you three about doing things in the kitchen?" Sebastian said, completely ignoring Destiny.

"Hey! Don't get angry at them! We were only doing as servants do, which is cook!" Destiny shouted, taking the potato slice away from Sebastian and putting it on the pie, then putting the finished dish in the oven before glaring at the butler. The 3 servants held their breaths as they watched the two of them glare at each other, fire in their eyes. They were both too powerful a force to be reckoned with. As they continued to glare at each other, a bell started to ring and Sebastian was the first one to break the daring contest.

"My, my, I will have to tend to my master," he said smiling at the Finnian, Mei-rin and Baldroy before turning at Destiny with a devilish gin across his lips.

"We will have to continue this another time,"

"Yes, I guess we do!" Destiny said in a sweet voice, almost too sweet as the black butler walks away. Destiny's face fell as she glared at the butler before looking at the 3.

"He pisses me off. Is he always like that?" She asked them, only to receive a nod. Why an annoying butler! She thought to herself as they aired for the pie to bake before taking it out. Cutting a slice, she put it on a fancy plate before taking it to the master. Just as she was about to enter the room, Sebastian stopped her, taking the plate away from her.

"Hey! Give it back!" She shouted, trying hard not to inhale his horror stench. The butler examined the pie before glaring at her.

"I am sorry miss, but I will not be serving this to my Master," he said plainly. Destiny then got a spoon out of her pocket, took a little spoonful on the pie and shoved it in the butlers mouth. The butlers eye's enlarged on reflex but then turned to their normal size as Destiny removed the spoon from his mouth. The butler ate it before smiling.

"It is not THAT bad," he said taking the plate and going inside the room and serving it to his master. The spoonful was only small so it didn't matter if the portion was a bit off. Destiny smirked as she walked back to the kitchen. Never knock it till you try it.

* * *

10:00pm

* * *

Destiny was the only one awake that night. It was time for her first job. She stared up at the ceiling and called for God to tfk to her.

"Dear Lord, what is my first assignment?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"In the town square, his name is Damien," The Lord answered.

"But that sounds like an ordinary name, why would you need me to destroy him?"

"I need you to do it because he is one of them; he is killing the children with his chemtrails," The lord answered again before signalling off as Destiny got out of bed. Destiny wore a black crop top under a black denim jacket. On her legs were gun pockets at the thigh and she was also wearing black, camp shorts. Her boots were also camp with a little heel. As Destiny was about to leave, she had one more question for God.

"What am I supposed to fight it with?"

Almost instantly, two twin guns were sent towards her. They were golden and looked absolutely amazing when they slide perfectly into their holders. Destiny sprinted to the front door and closed it quietly, making sure there was no sound what's smorning Then, she held on tight to her locket before taking off the pendant and chucking it in the air, allowing Misty to take her true form. The white mist turned into a black cat sharing the same pedant, and the creature danced in the air before looking at Destiny.

"Dear angle, dear angel, you have summoned me! What is it that you need?"

"I need you to direct me to the town square," Destiny replied, running at full speed. The creature followed her as she directed her master to the town square. Just as they were getting close, Destiny saw a human being wandering around. He didn't have human features though. He had a red face with glowing red eyes and his hands were in the shape of sharp axes. He was rampaging through the streets, causing cival unrest. Destroying property and dismantling shops and houses. Destiny his behind an alleyway as she talked to her guardian.

"So that's what I have to kill?!" She squealed, looking flustered.

"Yes, you are a warrior angel after all," Misty replied while dancing in the air. Destiny glared at the creature. Why was it saying as if she had a choice?

"But I thought it would look, well, human! A couple bullets to the head and I'm done!"

"Sorry but the illuminati take their true forms at night, so this is the perfect time to free their demonized souls," Misty replied, smiling at Destiny. Destiny frowned as she got out her guns. She walked out of her hiding place and glared at the ugly creature.

"Hey you, your causing unrest," the creature turned round and opened its grosteque mouth, alike dripping from it. Destiny pointed both guns at the creature before yelling:

"Go to hell!" Then firing multiple bullets the the creature. The creature took the hits as it ran closer to Destiny. Destiny stopped firing as she jumped in the air because the creature was swinging its axe hands at her. Destiny then made a flying kick at the monsters head and it fell backwards, crushing its back. As the creature tried to get up, Destiny brought her gun to its head.

"Sleep tight," she said, before firing a single bullet to its head, making the whole body explode. (Yuck!) Destiny thought as the red muck wnt flying onto her head. (I'll have to go have a bath the next morning) she said again to herself. Just as she tried to get the gunge out of her long, black hair, Misty came and tried to help.

"Don't you have any spells or something to help me?" Destiny asked.

"I am sorry, I do not, how you say, roll that way," Misty said smiling a fangish grin. Destiny huffed as she walked back to the manor, absolutely rotting.

* * *

In the morning …

* * *

"Hey, Destiny-chan, wake up!" Mei-rin shouted, shaking the sleeping body vigorously. Destiny woke up with a moan passing her lips. She was too tired from last night to even bother to begin work. Even though, Destiny managed to get up, have a quick shower then get dressed in her maid outfit. As she walked down the hallway, she saw Finny, walking the opposite way. Closing her eyes briefly, she bumped into Finnian and lay her head on his shoulder. Finny blusher as he let her do so.

"D-Destiny-chan," he stuttered, holding her at arms length. Destiny wasn't listening as she was silently snoozing, her lips slightly open to allow air to pass through. Finnian smiled. (She looks so cute when she sleeps) he said while carrying her bridal style back to her bedroom.

"You need to rest," he said, placing her on the bed. He then smiled as he left her to sleep.

* * *

In Destiny's dream…

* * *

"Lord, can I ask you something?" Destiny asked, sitting on the misty ground.

"What is that horrid smell that butler is giving off?" Sheasked, holding her nose in the air.

"He is a demon," he said plainly. Destiny's eye's began to go large on reflex but then softened as she spoke.

"So I will be living with a demon then? That still doesn't explain his awful-"

"Since you are an angel, you can smell demons from a mike away. They tend to give off this smell to angels and other demons to want them when they are coming. I'm guessing he has smelt you and knows that you are an angel as well," Destiny went silent as she got up off the dusty ground.

"I must wake up," she said.

"Of course," said The Lord as she began to awaken.

* * *

After waking up…

* * *

Destiny got up off is bed and noticed a pair of eyes watching her. Destiny yelped at the eyes but then laughed as she saw they weren't the demon's eyes, but Finny's eyes. She hugged Finnian as she nuzzled into his neck. (He's just like Hayate) she said to herself as Finnian blushed a deep crimson. (Only…) she began as she parted from him and satared at him with big blue eyes.

(I don't fell the same as I would Hayate)

What was this new feeling?

* * *

**Hello my Doki Doki~ fans! I just wanted to tell you something about Destiny's character. I know what your thinking: "why is she being so friendly to a stranger?" Well let me answer that clearly for you: that's just the way she is. Her character is supposed to be nice and sweet, except when she is angry so don't feel as if she is weird, because she is not, she is just how I am portraying her; nice and sweet!**


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny blushed as she held Finnian at arms length. (What is this new feeling?) She asked herself as she stared at him. (He sure is cute though) she admitted, still staring at him. Then, she asked a question that Finny did not want to answer.

"Finny, how come you don't want me near you?" She asked, hands nows rested on her lap.

"I-It-s just that-" Finnian could contain his anger. After being a test subject, he had grown to be so angry! He got up off the bed, his eyes flashing 'anger' as he scowled at Destiny.

"It has nothing to do with you!" He said, his anger getting the better of him. Just as she was about to say something, Finnian brought his fists towards her chest. Destiny was about to panick but she grabbed his trembling fist and held it in her own. The force was not of that of a humans. Of was even surpassing her own, but Destiny found enough strength to hold him back. (What?) Finnian thought as he let go. (S-she caught my punch?) He thought as he turned to leave but Destiny caught his wrist. She might have been able to grab it and keep it there but it was tiring because he kept on pushing forward. It wasn't his fault, it was just after being given so many injections, he could get angry easily.

"You're not leaving," she said sternly.

"What did you-"

"You're not leaving me! I don't know what's happened to you but after you did that," she paused, sucking in some air before continuing.

"You have to tell me what kind of strength that was!" She said, laughing. Finnian couldn't believe it. Why was she not running or something? Or even worse, dead? And how could she have stopped the punch and hold it? Finnian didn't get to ask anymore questions as Destiny's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Finny, I don't know what happens but if I find out the people who did whatever they did to you," she paused again as she embraced the trembling 16 year old boy.

"I'll kill them,"

Finnian collapsed into a fit of tears, with Destiny's shoulder to cry on. Destiny sweetly brushed her fingers through his hair as he sobbed, even rocking him back and forth. Destiny needed a plan. She was, in fact, going to kill the people that did this to him. She was going to make them pay. After all, they were illuminati, right? As Finnian stopped crying, he looked at Destiny who had been hugging him through the whole thing. He blushed as she smiled at him.

(I still can't tell her, but shell probably guess right?) He asked himself.

"Are you ok now?" Destiny asked and on cue, Finny blushed and nodded, getting out of Destiny's arms. She smiled.

"If you ever need to talk to me about it, I'm here for you!" She said, smiling sweetly as she patted Finnan's flushed cheek. They both got up as they went to the garden. They had been ordered by Sebastian that they had to pick at least 1\3 of the vegetable garden and then make a soup from it. Destiny rolled her eyes as she picked up a wheelbarrow with her own two hands, lifting it up over her head as she walked to the pumpkins.

"He really wants to get his ass kicked doesnt he?" She hissed, picking up a pumpkin and loading it up into the wheelbarrow. Finnian frowned when he heard that.

"Here, let me help you," he said, carrying the pumpkin in his one hand. It was obvious that he was trying to show off his strength to Destiny and she knew it. Since he had a cry-a-thon a few minuets ago, she decided to pretend to be weak and fragile, asking him to help her carry big stuff. Sometimes, when she felt like praising him, she would squeeze his tiny muscles and gasp at them. Finnian knew she was only joking but he couldn't help but love the fact that she was playing along. Just after hours and hours of picking vegetables, they moved onto the apples.

"But Sebastian told us to only pick the vegetables," Finnian said while holding up the ladder. Destiny just rolled her eyes as she climbed up the ladder whilst holding a basket.

"Well I feel like baking an apple pie for you guys," she said, picking 10 apple's before climbing back down. But unfortunately as she was climbing back down, she lost her footing and fell. Fortunately for her, Finny was down below and caught her bridal style. They both stared into each others eyes as Destiny caught the falling apples. Almost on instinct, Finny began to close the gap between them, closing his eyes. Destiny did the same but then immediately stopped as she heard a loud thud. Destiny then blushed a deep crimson as she tapped Finny on the chest which alarmed him as well.

"U-um Finny, you can put me down now," she said, looking away.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry!" He chuckled nervously, putting her down and walked awkwardly as they carried the wheelbarrow's into the main barn. Destiny selected a pumpkin, an onion, a carrot and a leek and put them into her basket.

"Let me carry the pumpkin," Finnian said as he held the great pumpkin in his hands. Destiny smiled at the boy before patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you," she said as they both walked inside.

* * *

Inside the kitchen…

* * *

"So what soup are ya making?" Bardroy asked. (Yes, I know, I have spelt it wrong. It is now Bardroy, not Baldroy …)

"I'm not sure but it will mainly consist of pumpkin," Destiny replied, cutting the vegetable, then roasting it. The others decided not to help at all.

"A little help would be nice," Destiny said, still smiling as she cut apples and peeled them.

"I-I could help with the vegetables," Mei-rin suggested, going to the counter to cut some vegetables.

"And I could help with the soup flavouring," said BARDROY, stirring the big cauldron.

"Finnian, could you please help me with the tasting," she said, smiling.

"Hey, why are you being so nice to him?" Bardroy asked.

"Stop whining, you're all going to taste it anyway," she retorted. Just as Finnian was about to taste the cooked pumpkin. Destiny blew on it and shoved it in his mouth. Finny ate it but then squeezed his mouth shut at the disgusting taste.

"It could use some salt," he said and Destiny did something that made Finnian blush a deep crimson. She used the SAME fork that she used for Finnan's mouth and took a forkful of the cooked pumpkin before shoving it in her OWN mouth, making Finnian blush.

"Y-you know that's called an indirect k-kiss!" He practically shouted, making Destiny wince.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, I was only tasting it," she said, licking her lips. (God, why did she have to do that!?) Finnian shouted at himself. She was being so… so… sexual with her actions and it wasn't even on purpose! Destiny then licked the remaineder of the pumpkin off the fork and smiled at Finny. (She really shouldn't do that) he said, still blushing as he turned away. (It drives me crazy!) He said but couldn't help but stare back at her. Destiny began to scoop the remainder of the pumpkin off it's skin and put it into a bowl before seasoning with salt. Then, she used it together before tasting it with a DIFFERENT fork this time. Then, she dumped the contents in the cauldron before stirring it. Then, when everything was nothing but purée, she tasted it.

The others had included their own flavourings into it and were anxious to see if she would approve. Destiny licked her lips as she gave them a thumbs up.

"It's great!"

"YAY!" They said in unison as they served up the soup. Then, Destiny co posted seasoning the brewing apples by adding cinnamon and sugar, then making the pastery and outing it all together in the pie dish. Then, she made pastery cut outs of the three of them before putting it on the finished dish, then putting it in the oven.

* * *

An hour later…

* * *

The pie came out, hot and golden. Destiny allowed the 3 pairs of eyes look at it before she cut a slice and put that too on a fancy plate.

"Mei-rin, please take this to Master," she said, giving the two plates to her and watched her as she walked out. The two males were eyeing up the pie and soup with longing eyes. Destiny chuckled as she got 6 plates and put on each one, 1 slice of pie as on the other 1 portion of soup. When she put the plates in front of the 2 men, the looked at her as if she was odd.

"But Mr Sebastian said-"

"Lordy! Just eat it! He didn't make any of it, you did! Eat what you make!" Rest replied, giving them a fork and spoon. The two men ate what they could, smiling ad savouring each bite and slurp. Then Mei-rin came in and had the last portion of pie and soup until there was nothing left.

"Destiny! We didn't leave any for you!" Finnian said, frowning.

"Don't be silly! I said I made all this for you! Its fine!" Destiny told them as she sat down at the chair opposite the 3.

"May I ask, do you get a day off?"

"Yeah, we do. Tomorrow is our next day off," Bardroy replied.

"Then thats when we shall go to the beach! I shall bring a picnic and we shall have a great time!" Destiny chirped, grinning at them.

"B-but we don't leave the manor on our days off," Mei-rin said, twirling her hair around one finger.

"Well now you do! Is your trip long?" Destiny pushed.

"Yep, about 3 days," Finny replied, smiling.

"Then we shall book a hotel!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what you're telling me is that you want to take my servants to a hotel during their break?" Ciel Phantomhive said to Destiny who was now smiling in front of him.

"I just thought it would be nice for them to all go out," she said truthfully, smiling sweetly.

"And how do you expect to have the money to pay rent?" He asked, smiling, thinking that she would have to give up on the idea.

"Oh well, I do have this," she said, showing him £590. Ciel Phantomhive hissed as he saw her shove that amount of money at his face. Being a lord of this manor menthe had enough money to do what he wanted, but seeing a servant with all this money made him go weak in the knees.

"Where did you get this amount of money from," he asked, still looking at the money spread across the table.

"Oh, that's none of your concern," she said, smiling. But because this is a story, I am going to tell you exactly how she got it! While she was in the 21st century, right before she was about to be hit by a car, she had been given a holiday by Wataru. Wataru gave her Destiny money to spend on her vacation. He had given her about 10,000 yen. (I haven't converted it into English money so I don't know!) So when she was hit by the car, transported to heaven, blah, blah, blah, she still had the money in her pocket and decided to transfer the money to a near by stall. The woman gave her £590 in return and that's how Destiny got the money!

"Fine, fine! You can take my servants out on their stupid holiday, but make sure they are back on Thursday!" He called to her as Destiny ran out, laughing. When she opened the door, she saw Finnian, Mei-rin and Bardroy standing outside waiting for her. She threw her arms around the 3, laughing as they hugged her back.

"We can go! We can go!" She shouted and the three hugged her closely. They could finally go on their trip! Destiny told the three to meet out in the courtyard the next day. Fortunately for Destiny, she didn't have to go on another one of her jobs for tonight so she could sleep for as long as she wants. Just as she was about to go to her bedroom, Finnian stopped her.

"C-can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, grabbing hold of her hand. But before Destiny could say anything, she was hauled away to a tall tower at the end of the manor. Running up the steps, she noticed how high up they were. When Finnian stopped running, he flung open the iron door and Destiny's breath was hitched onto her chest. The night sky looked so beautiful from up here, practically blinding her. She looked at Finnian as he inhaled the breeze and looked at her with softened eyes.

(Writers note: I suggest that you listen to Michael Jackson 'Heaven can wait'. I was singing the song as I was writing this!)

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier," he said, sitting on the cobble ground. Destiny sat beside him and frowned.

"Look, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want t-"

"But I do want to!" He interrupted. Destiny sat closer to him as he talked.

"I…I was a test subject. That's why I have this superhuman strength. They put so many injections into me that one time, they over doesed it so I became like this. I ran away and then I found Sebastian and Master. I owe them for taking me away from that place," he said, waiting for Destiny to scream and run away. But Destiny didn't do anything like that. She just… hugged him. Finnian blushed a faint pink but allowed his own hands to wrap around her waist.

"That happened to me too,"

When the words escaped her mouth, Finny's eyes enlarged.

"They put so much in me that I got this strength. When I went into overload, I killed them. I grabbed their throats and killed them all, each and everyone," Destin said as she let go of Finnian and held out her own hands as if strangling the people who had done this to her.

"But when I had finished, I couldn't bear it anymore. I broke down crying and tried to find a place to stay. Then, someone saved me while I was about to get beat up by some punks, I loved him for that and then he took me in as his maid! But I don't see him anymore," she said squeezing her hand together. She enclosed her hands over her heart before she looked at Finnian with soft eyes.

"I-i'll kill them for doing this to you Finnian, just like I did to them," she said, letting a tear drop from her cheeks. Why did the illuminati want to destroy people's lives? Did thy enjoy seeing people suffer? Destiny didn't get to think about anymore questions because she felt soft lips kiss her cheek. Destiny's eyes enlarged on reflex as she allowed the lips to kiss her cheek. Then she stared at the person who kissed her.

It was Finny. Destiny blushed and so did Finnian as they stared at each other. Then, Destiny and Finnian wanted to close the gap in between them, their lips pursed and their eyes closed. Just as they were about to kiss, they heard the iron door swing open and out came Bardroy. He was holding a cigarette in his fingers and lighter in his hand.

"Oh hiya! Just came up to smoke," he said as he lit the cigarette and puffed out the smoke. Destiny and Finnian blushed as they moved apart. (I'm was so close to him!) Destiny shouted to herself in her mind. (I cannot believe that we were about to-) Finny shook the thought out of his head as he got up. Destiny followed.

"Can't wait for tomorrow!" Said Bardroy, still smoking his cigarette.

"Me neither!" Destiny called back as she raced down the cobble steps. Finnian frowned as he watched Destiny run down the steps.

"You love that lass, don't you?" Bardroy half asked, half told.

"I-I think so…"


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny woke up late that morning. She had almost completely forgotten about the trip. She got up out of bed and packed her bags. Before I had told you that she had been on her way on holiday so she already had a suitcase with her. Fully packed, Destiny ran down the steps to meet everyone.

"Master gave us the cart and horses," Finnian said, loading Destiny's bag onto the cart.

"Come on, lets go!" Destiny shouted and off they went on their trip to the seaside. Bardroy sat on the podium and made the horses run while Finnian, Mei-rin and Destiny sat in the cart. (Well this is fun) Destiny said sarcastically to herself as she risked a glance at Finnian. She had completely forgotten about the kiss that happened last night so was puzzled when she saw Finnian turn a deep crimson. What's up with him? Has he got a fever or something? Destin smiled as she leaned in closer to him, pressing her hand on his forehead.

"Finnian," she said, now pressing her forehead towards his.

"Y-yes?" He asked, now feeling very topsie-turvie inside.

"You're burning up again," She replied coolly, taking her hand away from his forehead. Finnian didn't know what to say or do. Why does she keep doing this? He asked, swallowing hard. (I-I don't get it, she keeps being so nice to me and I'm a complete stranger to her!) He said to himself. Then decided to leave it since they had stopped outside the hotel. Finnan's green eyes went big as he saw how grand it was. As they boarded the hotel, they went to the receptionist and ordered a place to stay.

"For days and 2 nights, that will be £190 please," said the man at the front desk.

"Destiny that does seem like a lot of money-" Mei-rin began but was cut off by Destiny.

"Here you go," Destiny said, pushing the acquired money forwards. The three stood there watching her as the man counted the money then smiled at them.

"So who are the couples?" The receptionist asked.

"C-couples?!" Destiny stuttered.

"Hold on, this isn't what we asked for!"

"Well I'm sorry but we only have rooms for couples. No two girls are allowed in one room," the man said, still smiling. Everyone but Bardroy blushed as they turned to each other.

"Well I guess me and Destiny should-" Bardroy began before being cut off by Finnian.

"I am NOT letting a perverted old man sleep with a young girl," e hissed, grabbing Destiny's wrists and bags.

"Wait Finnian- oof!" She was whisked away from the others while Finnian made a run up to their room.

"Well done Bard," Mei-rin said, grinning.

"Thank you," Bad said, smiling.

* * *

At their room…

* * *

"Finnian, why did we have to run?" Destin said, hugging her knees as she panted. Finnian smiled nervously as he replied breathlessly.

"I'm sorry it's just that I-" he blushed as he realised the words he was about to say. (I like you) those were the exact words he was about to say.

"I just didn't want that pervert to touch you in any way, that's all!"

"So what does that make you then?" She asked, catching her breath quickly while opening the door to their room. It was grand alright. It had a luxurious bed and the rooms were painted white. The carpet was a light grey and contrasted with the white walls. It looked splendid. Destiny flung her bag on the floor as she began to dig out her swim wear. Finnian did the same and went to the bathroom to change. When he came out, he blushed as he saw Destiny still in a towel.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in!" He stuttered, turning back to the bathroom.

"I'm finished, we can go and get Bard and Mei-rin now," she said, wrapping the towel around herself as she headed for the door. Finny followed as they walked down the hallway where Mei-rin and Bardroy were standing in their own swim wear.

"Come on, let's go to the beach!" Destiny shouted and got a happy nod as they raced down to the beach. As the 3 servants raced into the water, Destiny removed her towel and ran in with them. The servants stared. Why was she wearing something so…so… showy?!

She was wearing a 21st century swimming costume: two piece. It was a mellow blue with a picture of a heart on the side. Compared to their swim wear, it looked very foreign. The rest were wearing a kind of all-in-one thing that came in strips. Finnian had orange strips, Mei-rin had red and Bard had dark blue. The men had shorts attached to their swimwear and so did the women, but they also had a skirt attached as well.

"I've never seen swimwear like this before," Mei-rin said, finger in the strap. Destiny blushed as she took her hand away.

"It's just a swim suit," she mumbled, jumping into the water and swimming towards Bard and Finny. Finny couldn't help but gasp as her head came up, splattering water everywhere. She looked beautiful and exotic; all of that she already was. Bard, of course, was staring at Destiny with a perverted look. (She does look lovely in that suit) he said to himself, hands on chin. Unfortunately, he was too into his perverted thoughts to noticed that Destiny held her fists in anger. With one swift punch, she punched Bard in the stomach, sending him backwards and into the water with a splash.

"Stop being perverted you old man, it's indecent!" She hissed, turning round to face the nearby shore. Mei-rin tried to wake Bardroy up from his slumber by slapping him several times but only got more circles in his eyes. Finny put his hands on her shoulders and smiled as she turned round, bpushing profusely.

"Don't worry about Bard, he's just a pervert,"

"I am not! I just wanted to comment on her swim suit!" Bard suddenly arose and said, his dazed stated all gone. Destiny turned her back on them once more as she ducked her body under the water, only leaving enough space to they could see the top half of her head, her mouth hovering the salty water. (She looks so cute when she does that) Finnian said to himself, smiling. Why was it that every time he complemented her, he felt at ease with himself? How come every time she talked to him or touched him, he blushed? Finnian couldn't explain his feelings even to himself. He then remembered last night at the tower when Bard said the he liked her.

"I-I think so…" Finnian said out loud before a flush settled upon his face. So he kind of liked Destiny, so what? It wasn't as if she felt the same or anything, right? Finnian continued to ask questions as the others played tag.

"Finnian, are you coming to join us?" Mei-rin asked, swimming frantically to catch Bardroy.

"Y-Yeah, I'm coming!" Finny shouted in response and dove under the water. He swam up to Mei-rin who had a devilish grin on her face.

"So what are we playing?" He asked, a bit confused by Mei-rin's grin.

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" she shouted before slapping him on the back and then swimming frantically away. Finnian tried to swim after her but he lacked speed, so he tried to catch Destiny. Destiny noticed him coming and swam quicker, water splashing everywhere while she tried her best to shake Finnian off.

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" Finnian shouted as he pushed Destiny. Destiny smirked as swam after him. (I am not letting you get away Finny) she said to herself as she grabbed him around the waist.

"Got ya now!" She shouted, pushing him to one side as she swam the opposite way. Finnian grumbled as he decided to go for Bard. Bard was too busy chatting up some young women to notice he was STILL playing the game. Finnian decided to annoy Bard. When he got close enough, Finnian stood up and raised his foot to Bard bottom before giving it an almighty kick, sending Bard into the water with a splash.

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" Finnian giggled before swimming away. Bard swore under his breath as he got up out of the water, his anger clouding over him.

"Ohhhh Finnnnnnnyyyyyyyy," he hissed while swimming like a shark towards a frightened Finnian.

"HELP!"

* * *

SOOOOOO sorry if this chapter lacked something. I had a bit of trouble finding out what was going to happen but I promise that the next chapter will be even more Doki Doki~ awesome than before!


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's go somewhere else for the rest of the afternoon," Destiny said as she rubbed Finny's head. Bardroy had just given him a triple scoop on the boy's head, making it look like a tower of ice cream. As they parted ways in the hallway, Desting told Finnian to lie down on the bed. Finnian did as he was told and waited to see what would happen. Destiny had come back from the bathroom with a wet cloth and placed it on the swollen head. She then kissed his bump and smiled as Finnian blushed.

"You're so cute it's unbelievable," she said aloud, leaning in closer to Finnian. Finnian blushed as he himself tried to close the gap between them. Just as their lips were about to meet, Mei-rin came in, her nose suffed with tissues.

"O-oh… please continue, don't mind me," she said with a peevish grin on her face. Destiny blushed as she stood away from Finnian. (So close…) she said to herself, biting her thumb. (So close…) Finny said to himself, biting his bottom lip. Why was it that every time they wanted to get closer to each other, they were rudely interrupted by the two servants? It wasn't fair! Destiny really wanted to be closer to Finnian and vise-versa, but how were they going to do that? Then, Destiny had an idea.

"There's a dance happening this evening, we should all go!" She said enthusiastically. Finny and Mei-rin nodded with approval as they decided to get ready. Destiny got out a dress from her suitcase and went to the bathroom.

"Wait! I should go instead,"

"Nooe, I want you here, you need the open space," Destiny argued and went to go change in the bathroom. Finnian got changed into a tux that was bought by his master. The servants had to bring these things just in case. When Destiny came out, Finny blushed as he gasped.

Destiny was wearing a light blue silk dress with a cut down either side. She had pinned her hair up and embedded it with blue flowers. She wore no makeup so everything contrasted with each other, bringing out Destiny's blue eyes. Finnian stared at her as she walked outside and beckoned to him. They went to get Bard and Mei-rin who wore a soft red dress that flared out at the waist. They walked down to the ballroom and started dancing. Mei-rin, Bardroy, Finnian and Destiny danced with multiple men and women but when they saw each other, they all blushed.

"Come Bard, I shall dance with you!" Destiny said cheerfully, whisking him away to the dancefloor.

"Ohh, a bit of action then!" Bard said enthusiastically while they spun around.

"Seeing as it's the only amount of action you shall get all night, I might as well help you," Destiny smirked while Bard twirled her around and around.

"Ouch," Bard laughed as they danced. Mei-rin and Finny danced as well: laughing and having fun. Then, Finny and Destiny danced. They laughed and had fun. It was the best time Destiny had ever had. Just then, Finny whisked her away the ball to the balcony.

"Phew, that was tiring!" Destiny said, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow.

"But fun," Finny said, smiling. Then, they both stared at each in the eye. This silence continued until Finnian broke it.

"I-I think I'll get us some punch," he said, running back inside.

"W-wait, Finnian!" Destiny shouted but he had already gone. (Why make me feel this way and then run away?) Destiny thought herself as she stared up at the moon.

* * *

About to come back with the drinks…

* * *

Finnian started to pour the punch into a crystal glass when he heard tweeting. Looking up towards the sound, he saw a bird sitting by a window, singing a sweet song into his ear. Finnian was intranced by birds. Ever since he was ocked up as a test subject, he only had one window to look out from and a bird to keep him company. He went up to the bird but it flew away.

"Hey, come back little bird!" He shouted, chasing after it from the door.

"Where's he going?" Mei-rin asked, watching as Finny ran out the ballroom.

"Don't worry, hell be back, you know how he is when he's outside," Bard answered, smoking a cigarette.

* * *

Outside…

* * *

When Finny was far away from hotel, he spotted the bird skipping across the floor. He went up to it and tried to pick it up.

"Hey there little birdy-" he paused as he noticed that this bird wasn't an average bird. The bird transformed into a black mist which grew bigger and bigger till it was twice it's size. Then the mist dimmed down to form a human being.

(This thing is also fanmade, by me!)

The human being was handsome but pale. His silver hair glistening in the moon light and his black robe fluttering in the night wind. The man licked his lips at the notice of Finnian who was now pretty gobsmacked as you can imagine.

"W-Who are you?!" Finnian screamed, only to cause the man to laugh.

"I am Mascar," (again, I have made this person up as well as Destiny-chan but I really wanted to!) He said in a sweet voice. Finnian shuddered as the man came closer.

"And what do you want? What are you doing here, what-"

"Oh DO shut up! I'll start from the beginning!" He said, sitting close to the boy. Finny allowed Mascar to sit next to him as he spoke.

"I've been in love with Destiny-chan for years now! But since she was a human, she never saw me, only in her dreams and even then I couldn't pluck up the courage to meet her. Then when she died and became an angel, she was able to see everything, even demons! She was sent by God to destroy the illuminati, the ones that did this to you,"

Finnian stared at him in disbelief as he asked:

"Wait, so are you a demon?" He asked, backing away.

"I am neither a Demon or and angel; I am a shape shifter,"

Finnian opened his mouth before quickly closing it.

"I belong to neither heaven or hell, only the in between," he continued before a prolonged paused accord. Finny broke the silence.

"So why don't you shape shift into a human being?"

"It doesn't work that way, idiot! We shape shifters need a sturdy body to cecure our shape of the life form we are trying to take over. If we even try to do so, we will be transported back to the in between and quite frankly, we all need the excerise," Mascar shouted before a little silence continued. Mascar broke the silence, his soft, red eyes looking at the boy.

"Anyway, now I just need to take a lifeform and then I can manipulate her into loving me!" Mascar's smile enlarged as he gave Finnian a seductive look.

"That's where you come in," he gloated, leaning in closer.

(Wait, so Destiny is an angel? And she hunting down these people called the 'illuminati'? Why didn't she tell me?!) Finny thought as he blushed when Mascar's face came closer to his.

"As I have said before, I need a sturdy body to complete the transformation," he continued, licking his lips as he brought them closer to Finny's.

"And your body fits the bill, so I'm sorry but I'll be taking it now," and with that, Mascar plunged his lips onto Finny's. His tongue moving any which way trying to find the secret opening to enter his chamber. After finding it, he transformed into a black mist and entered his body, allowing his mist to take over his enter being.

"Ugh! Hmmf!" Finnian moaned, only to be ignored. His eyes were forced open as they turned from a bright green to a deep red, then back to a bright green. Finnian stood up as he walked back to the hotel with a smirk on his face. Only he was no longer Finnian …

But Mascar …

* * *

**Poor Finnian! I had fun writing the last bit. It was rather interesting, no? I also have this to tell you Doki Doki~ fans, that from now on till a certain point, Finnian not be Finnian but Mascar. Since he has had his intire being possesed, he will not be acting like our normal Finny so you can probably guess that he is Mascar at the moment!**


End file.
